heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Towers of Doom
Towers of Doom is a map for Heroes of the Storm. Background The Towers of Doom are a dark, mysterious city that has been laid claim to by both the Raven Lord and the Grave Keeper. Each seek to annex it into their territories within the Nexus. Now locked in a struggle for dominance over the little gothic burg, these mythic beings demand that heroes contribute their might to this endeavor. Whether born from necessity, or merely for sport, their true intentions may never become clear.2015-11-06, NEW BATTLEGROUND: TOWERS OF DOOM. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-11-16 Losing patience with the Grave Keeper, the Raven Lord summoned beings from the Dark Nexus in order to finally draw the "usurper" out.2018-05-01, The Dark Nexus – Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2018-05-02 Battleground Tips *Cores start at 40 HP and are surrounded by a barrier that cannot be breached by the opposing team, which deals heavy damage over time to nearby enemy heroes and minions. *The objective is to capture towns and the towers located within them to unleash damage upon the captors' opponent's core, rather than attacking it directly with heroes. **Towers, once claimed, take on the identity of the capturing team - Raven or Grave Keeper. They start as ghostly versions, then become more solid over time. **Towers can attack the core while they are ghosts, but cannot attack creeps or heroes until fully formed. **Destroying the tower means it will reform under the opposite team's appearance. **If a team holds all 6 towers, their core will automatically deal 1 damage to the enemy core every few seconds until the opposing team retakes a tower. *Towns are themed slightly different from one another to offer distinction on the map. *Periodically, a number of altars will activate across the map. These altars can be captured by heroes after a brief channeling time, which can be interrupted by attacking the capturing hero. **The first Altar will activate 3 minutes into the match, following a 30-second warning. **The first Altar indicators will appear on the Minimap 30 seconds after the game begins, as well as 30 seconds after the final Altars in an event has been captured. **When an altar is captured, the capturing team's core and all towers under their control will each fire a shot at the enemy core, dealing 1 damage apiece. **Altar respawn time is 110 seconds. *Sappers at the mercenary camps charge structures and explode, doing large amounts of damage. If a Sapper reaches the end of a lane, it will charge the enemy core for 1 point of damage. *The Headless Horseman functions as a boss on the map. Upon defeating him and capturing his location, the cellar doors there will open and release a damaging volley at the enemy side, dealing 4 damage to the enemy core. Waygates *Channels will not be interrupted by taking "normal" damage *Channels will be interrupted by Abilities such as stuns and knockbacks *Waygates can now be channeled while mounted Development The first version of the battleground featured no cores, and instead had five forts. Possessing forts gave the occupying team points.2015-11-14, Heroes of the Storm: Battlegrounds | Summary. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-11-14 Related Content ;Images ;Concept art TOD-Barn.jpg|Barn TOD-Bell Towers.jpg|Bell Towers TOD-Raven Missiles.jpg|Raven Missiles TOD-Raven Tower.jpg|Raven Tower TOD-StartingPlatform.jpg|Starting Platform TOD-StartingPlatformConcept.jpg|Starting Platform concept TOD - Blacksmith Town.jpg|Blacksmith town TOD-Armory Town.jpg|Armory town TOD-BellTower.jpg|Bell tower TOD-Initial.jpg|Initial map concept ;Screenshots TowersOfDoom v013 AP.jpg TowersOfDoom v014 edit AP.jpg TowersOfDoom v21 AP.jpg 2015-10-21 HeroesOfTheStorm TowersOfDoom GroupShot 01 Med.jpg 2015-10-22 HeroesOfTheStorm TowerofDoom ThreeHeroes Shot 01 Med.jpg 2015-10-21 HeroesOfTheStorm TowersOfDoom HeadlessHorseman GroupShot 01 Med.jpg|Headless Horseman 2015-10-21 HeroesOfTheStorm TowersOfDoom HeadlessHorseman GroupShot 02 Med.jpg 2015-10-21 HeroesOfTheStorm TowersOfDoom HeadlessHorseman SoloShot 01 Med.jpg MapShots v01 AP.jpg TowersOfDoom v018 edit AP.jpg|Mercenary Camp 2015-10-21 HeroesOfTheStorm TowersOfDoom PortalShot 02 Med.jpg TODMap.jpg|Final map TOD-Core.jpg|Core ;Video Heroes of the Storm Towers of Doom Overview Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Battlegrounds